War of Gods
by firegodvargas
Summary: What'll happen when a boy with no memory enters Fairy Tail during a crisis? He awakens his inner Soul Reaper to destroy anybody in his path with help from his zanpakuto Akumu and his friends from the guild. Rated M for language and blood, not much of the two will occur at first but trust me... Hollow Ichigo would have a field day in this land of violence.
1. Chapter 1

The war of gods

It's the year X791 and Fairy Tail just won the Grand Magic Games and regained it's seat as the number 1 guild in Fiore, everything was going normal until the final dark guild in the Balam Alliance decided to attack. Now 4 of Fairy Tail's strongest mages are kidnapped.

**Fairy Tail**

A boy with shoulder length brown hair wearing a white jacket walks up to the gates, "This is the place huh?" he shrugs and walks inside. Upon entering he finds something that nobody would want to see, four of the members were lying on beds looking extremely sick.

"Who are you?" A man with long spikey hair asks the boy who just walked in.

"I'm Lucas… I don't know why but I heard a voice telling me to come here, saying I could regain my memories that way."

"Sounds like bullshit to me!" The man yells as his arm turns to an iron club.

"Gajeel stop!" A old man yells at the one named Gajeel, "Lucas was it? Well 4 of our members were kidnapped by the dark guild Tartaros.

'_Tartaros?' _Lucas thinks to himself

"_You really don't listen well do you?" _A distorted voice in Lucas's head says in an annoyed voice, _"Just hurry up and remember my name already! I'm getting bored just sitting here." _The voice yells before it fades away.

"Alright what can I do to help?" Lucas asks the old man, "If someone could fly me then I could probably sense where your friends are."

"And how would you do that?" The old man says in an annoyed voice.

"I can sense souls, just I need to be in a general area of the souls to pinpoint their exact location."

A blue cat steps up, "I can fly you! I know where they were going so it should be easy!" The cat says in a confident voice.

"Alright cat," Lucas looks to the old man, "Hey I can tell you're the master here, when I get back you'll let me join the guild right?"

The old man grins, "If you make it back, now get going! Gajeel and Pantherlily will go with you as well."

A black cat with a scar jumps on Gajeel's shoulder and the group of four exits the guild.

"Let's go!" Lucas yells as the blue cat picks him up with his tail.

"Aye sir!" Wings come out of the cat's back and they fly towards a desert

"Come on Lily" The black cat does the same with Gajeel and catches up to Lucas.

**Tartaros-**

After an hour of flying Gajeel finally picked up Natsu's scent, "Hey kid I found them." Gajeel motions for Lily to dive and Lucas does the same.

"Is that a box?" Lucas asks in a confused voice.

"_Damn shit's dumb weird in this place" _The voice in Lucas's head says to him.

"_I know, and if you're not going to tell me your name then stop talking" _Lucas replies as he lands on the roof with Gajeel, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." A large glowing red ball of energy appears in Lucas's hand, "Hado number 31 Shakkaho!" The energy ball explodes on contact with the roof allowing Gajeel and Lucas to enter.

"You got some crazy magic kid." Gajeel laughs a bit, "Glad you're on our side though!"

Lucas gives a sheepish grin, "Hehe I just wanna fight these guys!" Right as they land Gajeel sniffs around and sprints east.

"Salamander's this way!" He yells and Lucas nods. After a few minutes of running the two arrive at a cell with a pink haired boy and white haired girl… both naked.

"Oi Natsu!" Gajeel yells at the pink haired boy, "You trying to replace Gray or something?"

"Gajeel? How'd you get here?" Natsu asks him, "And who's the guy with you?"

"I'm Lucas and the old man told me to break you guys out" Lucas points at the metal bars, "Hado number 32 Ōkasen!" A wide arc of fire cuts through the bars and Lucas dusts his hands.

"Whoa! You have to fight me later!" Natsu grins wildly and Lucas gives him a set of clothes that was lying on the ground.

"Cover up, and lets go rescue Erza and Mira" Gajeel says in a gruff voice, trying to avoid staring at Lisanna but still getting a nosebleed.

"Stop staring you pervert!" Lisanna kicks him in the shins, "Can someone get these cuffs off please?"

Lucas nods but a chill is sent through his body, "Who's there?"

A man with a chest plate that says Absolute Zero steps out, "I am Silver of Tartaros and who are you? I never heard of someone with your magic capabilities."

Lucas scratches the back of his head and grins, "I'm Lucas and I'm here to rescue the Fairy Tail members!" his hand starts to glow with fire, "O god of fire rain down your righteous flames and destroy the frosted mountains, give man strength and knowledge to crush thy enemy! Hado 33: Fureatsuisutā!" A spiraling flame shoots out of Lucas's hand at Silver who barely dodges.

"Hey, lemme take care of this." Natsu puts a hand on Lucas's shoulder as he pushes him aside, "I've got a score to settle with him."

"Natsu…"

"Come out alive, we still need our fight!" Gajeel grabs Lisanna and carries her away from the prison area.

"Natsu! You better win or I'll kick your ass in the afterlife!" Lucas yells back to his new friend as he runs to keep up with Gajeel.

"You won't have to worry about me winning! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu's hands burn with his orange flames.

As the remaining three exit the area of the fight they run to the lab where Mira was supposedly being held captive, "Fool I already have demon DNA in me, adding more to me just jumpstarted my magic!" An evil sounding feminine voice growls.

"Sis!" Lisanna yells as she runs towards her sister.

"Wait up!" Gajeel sighs as he speeds up.

"Hado 1: Sho" Lucas pushes the ground behind him to give him a speed boost and rocket into the lab. Of course jackass ideas like this usually end in failure or in Lucas's case, landing right in front of a raged demon named Mirajane Strauss.

"Whose this guy?" Mira asks her sister.

"He broke me and Natsu out using some strange fire spell, he said he was sent by master to save us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why you calling the old guy master? Please tell me I didn't join some weird sex club or something" Lucas laughs as he gets up, even Mira cracked a smile, which almost never happened in her Satan Soul form.

"No it's just the respect we give him as a guild master." Lisanna replies while trying to hold in her laughs.

"_Totally a sex club" _The voice in Lucas's head whispers.

"Well fairies now you die! Your souls are gonna be mine!" A strange voice yells at them.

"Alright I know I'm not seeing things but there is a talking spike ball." Lucas says in shock, "but to hell with it, you two go save your friend!" Lucas charges at the ball guy thing.

"I am Franmalth of the Nine Demon Gates! You can't touch me!" Franmalth grabs Lucas's arm and tries to absorb his soul.

"Rgggh!" Lucas growls as he struggles to not get absorbed.

"How is this possible? Is your soul that strong willed?" Now it's Franmalth's turn to be in shock.

A strange feeling hits Lucas and a few memories return, "Maybe or maybe its that I don't fight alone… I got my partner backing me up all the time!" Lucas frees his arm from Franmalth's grasp, "Bring forth calamity Akumu!" Lucas's arms get covered in red demonic tattoos and his expression darkens.

"What are you?" Franmalth asks in a shaky voice.

"I am Lucas the ex-shinigami who weilds the blade Akumu!" he charges at Franmalth but his punch misses, still destroying the wall behind his opponent.

"Well I didn't want to use this soul but…" Franmalth begins to change, his head turns into a more human like one with strange white hair and a long beard, "I've absorbed master Hades's soul!"

"Well then I better not pull any punches! Blade Change: Soul Edge!" The tattoos disappear and a giant red blade with a eye appears in Lucas's right hand.

"Ooooh I like it!" Franmalth's hands glow purple as he fires shots at Lucas, which he blocks but gets pushed back each time.

"_Come on boss! Show him your true power!"_

"_I know Akumu, I just need a second to gather the reiatsu to do it." _Lucas dodges another blast and luckily for him, Franmalth was cooling down. Lucas grins knowing that this was his chance, "Oi bastard! I'll show you my soul's true power BANKAI!" the blade disappears and a black armour with bone designs on the outside covers Lucas's body, his hair now goes down his back and is about 6 feet tall, "Akumu no Mugetsu."

"Where do you draw your power?" Franmath asks but gets no reply, "Fine I'll show you!" He does about 70 different hand signs "Amaterasu level 70" a large explosion takes out Lucas's right arm.

"That it?" A deep voice is heard from the smoke, "My bankai's power is body alter, if a limb gets destroyed I can re-create it" just like that Lucas's right arm re-appears and transforms into large sword, "Let's dance!" He charges at Franmalth with a psychotic grin.

"Die fool!" Franmalth does some weird hand signs and purple magic circles appear around Lucas "Amaterasu!"

"That won't work!" Lucas lifts his left hand to his face and a white mask with two large tusks and a flowing red mane covers Lucas's face and he disappears before the attack hits.

"Where did you go?" Franmalth asks in a annoyed voice.

"Behind you!" Lucas decapitates Franmath and goes back to normal leaving a pile of black residue where his opponent was, "Rest in peace" Lucas runs back towards the rest of the group.

Back with Natsu things weren't going so well, "HOW DO YOU KNOW GRAY?" Natsu yells at Silver.

"Stupid kid…" Silver creates a wall of ice to block Natsu but he burns through it.

"That won't work! Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu kicks the ice wall with his fire magic and lands in front of Silver.

"Fine I'll tell you my connection to Gray… he's my son." Natsu looks at the father of his rival in shock. "When he was born I left immediately afterwards and never looked back, I hoped he would join Tartaros and become a demon slayer like me but he joined your trash guild." Silver sighs as the air around him becomes colder.

"Damn it looks like me and that Popsicle have more in common than we thought, but now I got my friends on the line! Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Natsu's body glows with his usual orange fire but now it has the occasional electric spark coming out of it, "Lightning Flame Hammer!" Silver puts up a wall of ice but it's easily shattered by Natsu's punch.

"This is annoying," Silver sighs, "Frozen Wasteland" The entire hallway freezes along with Natsu.

**Natsu's mind-**

'_Am I dead?' Natsu groans_

"**FOOL AND YOU CLAIM TO BE MY SON? MY SON WAS NEVER SO WEAK AS TO GIVE IN TO SOMEONE!" **A loud gravely voice yells at Natsu.

"_but how? I lost…" Natsu trails on._

"**I'll lend you my power this once." **The voice says calmly to Natsu

**Back at Tartaros-**

The ice surrounding Natsu glows with a searing orange flame, scales cover Natsu's skin and his hands become more claw like.

"How did you break out?" Silver asks in shock

"I'm a fire dragon slayer… a snowstorm like that can't stop me." Natsu says coldly. Despite Natsu being a dragon slayer, which was supposedly weaker than God or Devil slayers, Silver felt something for the first time in his life… Fear.

"Why do you continue to fight?, after this is over your body will surely give out on you!" Silver yells at an enraged Natsu.

"You don't get it do ya?" Gajeel steps out of the shadows, "We're from Fairy Tail! Nothing can make us give up, not even Zeref or Acnologia themselves!" Gajeel's body becomes covered in iron scales with black shadows seeping out of it, "I'll show you true fear… Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!" A large burst of silver and black energy shoots from Gajeel's mouth at Silver.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu yells at the same time shooting a large flame burst with electricity surrounding it at Silver.

"Ice Demon Tundra!" Silver tries to freeze Natsu and Gajeel but his attacks don't faze them at all, "Gray… it seems I lost" The roars hit him at the same time, crushing his body and leaving a burning pile of ash.

"Let's go Gaje-" Natsu falls to the ground and passes out.

"Damn idiot! You used too much magic power in that attack" Gajeel slings Natsu over his shoulder and walks towards the others, "Hope that bastard managed to rescue Mira."

When Lucas and Gajeel (carrying Natsu) make it to Erza's cell they find something nobody in the guild would want to see. A beaten up Mira, restrained Erza and a knocked out Lisanna, towering over them was a woman with a strange horned mask and what looked to be a cape.

"Shit, Gajeel can either of you fight?" Lucas asks while gritting his teeth.

"I can but Natsu's out."

"Hold her off, for a bit" Lucas charges his energy into his palm "HADO 32: ŌKASEN!" A large arc of orange fire cuts through Erza's chains and Lucas props her up against a wall, "Hey can you stand?" He asks the redhead.

"Yes, thank you but why are you here?" she stands up with Lucas's help and uses him as a crutch.

"To show these 'demons' who the hell they're messing with!" Lucas puts his left hand to his face and the mask appears in a burst of fire, "Akumu! Blade Change: Soul Edge!" The red demonic blade appears in his ands as he and Erza prepare to attack the demon from behind.

"Re-quip!" Erza's body glows with golden magical energy and fades into a black armor with a black cleaver the size of the Soul Edge, "It seems we have similar magic don't we?" Erza asks Lucas.

"Wouldn't call Akumu magic, he doesn't like that" Lucas replies in his distorted voice, "Whatever lets go!" The two swordsmen or giant weapon wielding Vizard and swordswoman attack the demon from behind.

"Fool I am not you average demon!" The attacked weird woman says before she disappears.

"Any Idea on what just happened?" Lucas asks Erza and getting a confused look in return.

"Anyway lets go" Gajeel snaps his fingers in front of Lisanna to wake her up, "You're carrying your sister." He points to a battered form of Mira and Lisanna rushes over and picks her up.

"Alright, but what about Lucas? Didn't Happy carry him here?" Lisanna points to their new friend.

"I'll carry him" Erza says in her nicest tone while changing back into her usual armor and hugging him against her metal chest.

"Save me…." Lucas says quietly to Natsu who now was waking up and jumps off of Gajeel.

"It happens to everyone" Natsu whispers back.

As they get to the roof Erza changes into a different armor with metal wings, a metal bra, gauntlets and a long white skirt, "Lets go!" She yells at the rest of them who are now being carried by their Exceeds or in Mira's case Lisanna.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Makorav was still in the same spot drinking his beer before he heard a loud crash outside, "The hell was that?" He yells as Gray, Juvia and Elfman run outside.

"Hehe told you I'd get them back!" Lucas gives a devilish grin to Makorav and the old man laughs back.

"Well whaddaya know? You're pretty strong after all." Makorav grins wildly at Lucas.

"You know it! Now didn't we say if I rescued them you'd let me join" As Lucas says that in his usual joking voice Makorav pulls out a stamp.

"Where do you want your guild mark kid?" Makorav asks Lucas.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh I guess…" Lucas takes off his shirt to reveal a tattoo of the Roman numeral for 3, "Right over my tattoo, I don't need that anymore and can I have it in black?" Makorav stamps Lucas's chest with the guild mark over his heart.

Laxus who now was feeling better walks out, "So did you destroy them all?" He asks Gajeel.

"No are you crazy?" He responds, "It took me and Salamander to beat one of them!"

"I took one by myself but he almost took my arm off." Lucas shrugs at Laxus, "I'm new here nice to meet ya!" Laxus grins.

"You'll fit in here, a lot of people have the same aura as you."

"Wow never saw Laxus greet a new member without insulting them." Mira giggles.

"Shut up! I changed!" He yells back at her.

"Laxus lets fi-" Natsu is hit over the head by a blonde girl.

"Natsu…" Tears roll down her cheeks, "Don't make us worry like that again you idiot!" She glomps him as she says it

"Sorry Luce, not much we could do when we were captured" Natsu replies while grinning.

"Hey Gajeel…" Lucas nudges him, "Are those two dating or are they just really close?"

"Hell if I know" Gajeel whispers back.

"_Ok I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that Natsu is a retard because that Lucy chick is really into him." _Akumu says but only Lucas heard.

"_Definitely the guy's more dense than 30 brick walls." _Lucas says to his zanpakuto counterpart. Lucas walks over to Makorav, "Hey old man… I need to talk with you, Erza and Laxus."

"What for?" Makorav asks his new member.

"Trust me it's important." Lucas replies in a serious tone and Makorav nods.

"Erza, Laxus! Come to my office." Makorav motions for them to follow.

**Makorav's office**

Erza and Laxus sit on a bench while Lucas leans against a wall. Finally the master walks in and sits at his desk, "Alright what is it you want to tell us?"

Lucas sticks his hands in his pockets, "for starters I ain't a full human… I'm something known as a Vizard."

Erza looks at him in shock, "What's a Vizard?" She asks him.

"Vizard are people who have a 'empty soul' inside of them but still have their sanity." Lucas puts his left hand to his face and creates his mask, "This is the mask of a hollow, or a soul who strayed from their path in the afterlife… I used to be a Soul Reaper but once I absorbed a hollow's power and I left."

"You said you were a Soul Reaper yes?" Makorav asks, "We ran into a man who called himself a death god… Erigor, he carried a scythe and slaughtered many innocents."

"No Soul Reapers help usher souls in the after life and cleanse the souls of hollows… Vizards just do what they want, they can side with the humans and Soul Reapers or the hollows." Lucas dispels his mask and walks to the center of the room, "If you don't trust me it's fine, I'll still watch and protect the guild." After he said that he earned a laugh from Makorav and Erza.

"You think we wouldn't trust you because you're half hollow?" Erza laughs a bit more, "You're a member of our guild and saved my life."

"Anyone who is a member here always has a home and a family, but upon telling me this…" Makorav's expression darkens, "It seems we have more than Tartaros to deal with." Now Lucas was grinning wildly.

"Don't worry about the hollows, even if I'm not around to kick their ass to the next world I'm sure Natsu or Gajeel will." Lucas begins to walk out, "Oh and I think this should stay between us four and whoever master says should know." This earns a nod from Laxus and Erza as they both exit the office as well.

**1 week later**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucas walks into the guildhall wearing a white leather jacket with gray shoulder pads, a black shirt that had a white cross at a diagonal, gray camo jeans and black combat boots. Of course right before Lucas can relax the master calls him, Laxus and Mira into his office.

"What is it old man?" Laxus asks in an uninterested tone.

"Some people have reported sightings of hollows." Makorav says in a cold tone.

"Hollows?" Lucas asks him, "You sure?"

Makorav takes out a picture of a man with long brown scraggy hair, a white shihaksho, and a small bottom jaw of a mask on his collarbone. "This enough proof?" He asks his new member.

"I heard of him, Coyote Staark… Espada 1" Lucas cracks his knuckles.

"Master wouldn't Erza be better suited for this than me?" Mira asks the old man.

"She's on a job and we have no idea where Gildarts is, you and Laxus are the only S Class members we have." He points to the door, "NOW GET GOING!" He yells as he pushes them out of the office.

**Maerogrove Forest**

A few days have passed since the group set out to find the hollows and they were finally close to the location, "I can sense your presence, come out Staark." Lucas says coldly. However he gets no response but sees a large black hole in the shape of a mouth opening, "Shit…"

"The hell is that?" Laxus asks Lucas.

"A Garganta… I'm afraid we may have to deal with more than one of these guys." Right as he said that a boy around his age with orange spikey hair, a large black sword chained to a knife, and a black shihaksho with torn sleeves falls out.

"Damn… that bastard sent me through a Garganta." He looks at Lucas who was in a fighting stance, "Who're you?" he asks him.

"Who're you?"

"I asked first bastard."

"Sorry I'm not the one who just came out of a giant fucking Garganta!" Lucas yells at the boy and points a finger, "The hell are you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami… and these are Zangetsu."

"Lucas," Lucas grins a bit, "Some sort of a Shinigami and this is Akumu" he releases his zanpakuto which immediately transforms into the Soul Edge.

"Lucas… who is he?" Mira points to Ichigo

"She can see me?"

"Yeah, people here are spiritually aware." Lucas laughs after saying that, "They can even take hits from Hado spells!"

"Seriously?"

"I mean I think most can…" Lucas scratches the back of his head but Starrk walks out from behind the shadows. Instead of the white shihaksho that he normally had, he was wearing a white fur overcoat with an eye patch and two pistols.

"Shit he already released." Ichigo swears under his breath.

"Lets go! BANKAI! Akumu no Mugetsu" Lucas's body changes to his bankai state and he grows claws and wings, "Style Demon"

"Bankai… Tsuin Tensa Zangetsu" A large gust of wind juts outward from Ichigo as his sword and knife turn into two long black katanas with Japanese characters written on them.

'_Shit, I can feel the power those two are emitting… Those two together are on Gramps's level.' _Laxus grins at the thought of people being that strong while working together.

"Cero Metralleta" Starrk fires a large barrage of blue ceros at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo slices his swords in an X pattern and blocks the ceros.

"Ultimate Body Techinique!" Lucas's chest grows and changes until it resembles a miniature version of the Jupiter Cannon, "Aegis Cannon!" A large purple burst of energy shoots from the cannon but Starrk simply dodges it.

"You're not as strong as Ichigo… I don't wanna fight you guys but my boss gave me orders." Starrk charges at Lucas and pistol-whips him into a nearby tree.

"Damn… Gargant Crusher!" Lucas's right arm grows to the size of a large building and tries to smash Starrk.

"**I have to admit the kid's got guts"** Zangetsu says to Ichigo

"_Yeah, he's like me when he fights." _Ichigo grins and charges into the fight.

"Ichigo hang back… I have a plan" Lucas goes into Shikai and releases his hollow mask, "Aka-ryuu Fureatsuisutā" (Red dragon spiraling flame) The spiral flame shoots out of Lucas's palm in the form of a dragon towards Starrk and it finally hits the bastard.

"I see… using the Eternano in the air to strengthen your Kido spells" Starrk laughs a bit, "You're pretty stro-" Right as he finishes his sentence Lucas grabs the pistols with both hands.

"Blade Create: Los…" Lucas glows with red energy, "LOBOS!" The sound of his yell echoes throughout the forest as he re-creates Starrk's prized weapons.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asks him

"My Zanpakuto's ability is to copy the abilities and weapons of up to 6 weapons, but now…" Lucas holds his guns at his hip, "Cero Metralleta!" The cero barrage shoots from Lucas's guns but with a red glow instead of a blue.

"_Hehehehehe you learn quick… but this change is different" _Akumu says in a calm tone.

"_How so?" _Lucas asks his partner while dodging volleys of ceros from Starrk.

"_This form was taken from the 1 Espada… that means you can only use it while you have your mask on" _Lucas nods in his head and returns fire.

"Die… Wolf Hollow Burst!" 5 ghostly wolves appear infront of Starrk and charge at Lucas.

"Not gonna happen! Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus yells as he shoots one of them with a intense bolt of lightning.

"Evil Blast" Mira fires a dark burst of energy that looked similar to a cero except slightly weaker

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo cuts through two of the wolves, "Shit! There's still one more."

"Move!" Lucas holds one of the pistols in his mouth, "Ōkasen!" He says while firing a orange burst of fire from his free hand. Immediately after he takes his gun in his hand again, "You're dead Starr-" Right as Lucas was about to finish off his enemy, his mask breaks and the guns disappear.

"Cero" A blue cero pierces Lucas's chest as he falls to the ground.

"LUCAS!" Mira and Laxus yell.

"Damn… it looks like 'it's' about to happen to him" Ichigo sighs and looks downward.

"What are you talking about?" Mira asks frantically, "He's dead!"

"No… his hollow is about to do what mine did" Right as Ichigo finishes a white light emits from Lucas as his skin turns as white as his mask.

"**Kill… Kill enemy" **Lucas says between breaths as the mask forms but instead of two tusks it has many small spikes on the left side and orange flame designs all over the mask.

"Lucas…?" Mira asks

"**DIE!" **Lucas charges at Starrk in a blur of white energy, **"Cero… MUGEN!" **(Infinite Cero)

"Damn" Starrk uses his sonido to quickly avoid the blast.

"Oh shit I understand what 4 eyes was feeling when this happened to me, this is intense." Ichigo frowns at the memory of his hollowfication

"Wait so how do we fix it?" Mira asks Ichigo.

"Lucas has to regain control… the king has to get back on top of his horse as my hollow would say."

"Die you half-breed" Starrk charges up another cero but a certain claw like hand grabs his face and crushes it into a bloody mess.

"_Shit Akumu! Give me control!"_

"_Idiot you were in control… your power to be exact." _Akumu sighs and fades.

"**No… I must…" **The pale skin on Lucas's body begins to regain color and his hole disappears, **"FIGHT!" **The mask shatters and Lucas falls to the ground only to be caught by Mira.

"You dumbass… you had us worried." Tears roll down her cheeks but Lucas wipes them away

"Sorry bout that, I really thought I was gonna die as well." Lucas gives a weak laugh and Ichigo smirks.

"Heh you're pretty strong." Ichigo helps the shinigami up and looks to Laxus, "Well I have nowhere to go so I'll come with you guys.

**5 hours later**

**Fairy Tail Hospital Room**

Lucas wakes up and looks around to find himself in a white room with cots lining one side, "Shit how long was I out?"

"5 hours at least my boy." Makorav says to him

"How long have you been sitting there?" Lucas asks him

"About 10 minutes." Makorav's expression turns grim, "From what Ichigo told me…"

"My instinct took control" Lucas cuts Makorav off, "My zanpakuto and hollow are one in the same, meaning I too am hollow or that's at least what he told me." Lucas flexes his right arm, "When I was in a deadly situation like that my instincts took control and became a hollow to save myself and Mira and Laxus."

"I see" Makorav laughs, "I hope you can use that power for good and control it." Makorav hops off the chair he was sitting on, "Oh and Ichigo joined the guild along with some guy who said his name was Rikki-something."

Lucas nods and goes back to sleep.

**Mid afternoon**

Lucas steps out of the infirmary only to be met with a strong karate chop to the head, "So you're the infamous Copy-man " The teen was wearing black jeans with a red flame on the left leg, a leather jacket, long spikey silver hair and a red tee shirt that said APØC.

"Yeah who're you?" Lucas returns the karate chop to the guy's head.

"Rikkisho, I heard you took down Starrk," Rikkisho leans of the balcony of the second floor, "You guys are gonna get targeted by many challengers and enemies."

"Like I care! I promised to protect Fairy Tail from hollows and demons" Lucas grins wildly and Ichigo and Erza walk over.

"You… DUMBASS!" Lucas readies himself to fight but Erza starts to cry a bit and hugs him, "Never, ever go off the deep end like that again… You could've died 20 times in that fight."

"Would've been dead before I started without Ichigo backing me up." Lucas tries to pull away from the armor-clad hug. "H-Help… losing… oxygen" Lucas says while trying to escape Erza's death hug.

"Oi Erza, some guy left a box of 10 strawberry cakes at the door." Rikkisho points to the door.

"Cake!" Erza says in a childlike voice as she rushes towards the front door.

"I wanna talk to you guys about something, meet me on the roof." Rikkisho disappears in a black flame and Lucas and Ichigo shunpo to the roof.

"What is it?" Ichigo asks with his famous scowl on his face.

"Glad you asked Mr. Substitute Shinigami," Rikkisho lies down on the rooftop, "I should properly introduce myself, I am Rikkisho and my Fullbring is Hellfire." 

"Wait Fullbring? You mean like Ginjo?" Ichigo asks the teen.

"More or less, I'm a pyromaniac so my Fullbring allows me to control fire and produce my own flames." Rikkisho demonstrates by creating an X out of black fire.

"Alright get to the point." Lucas sits down

"Right now us three are the most prepared to fight Hollows."

"Really? Counting us out already?" Mira and Laxus appear behind them cracking their knuckles.

"Alright let me rephrase this… we're the only three who have dealt with hollows so we'd be best prepared to fight them."

"I disagree," Lucas takes off his shirt and points to his guild mark, "We're part of Fairy Tail, if they aren't prepared then the only thing to do is train the others so they will be prepared."

Ichigo nods at the statement, "Hehe this'll be fun, I wanted to square off against Erza since I met her."

"That makes two of us." Lucas smirks and stands up, "I'll train Gajeel, Gray and Elfman."

"I'll fight Natsu and the cliché lightning guy." Rikkisho points to Laxus's scar and everyone but Laxus starts laughing.

"Mira, I'll be training you and Erza." Mira nods and Ichigo looks at Lucas, "Well I have nowhere to crash, where do you live?"

"Some apartment near the river, I think Lucy lives right next door to me actually."

"You'll probably find Natsu there… and occasionally Gray and Erza." Mira gives him a friendly smile and Lucas and Ichigo nod.

"Time to see whose shunpo is faster!" Lucas disappears into a blur and Ichigo does the same

**10 seconds later**

Ichigo and Lucas land in a living room with a table in the middle and a certain blonde who just got out of the shower, "H-how did you guys do that?" Lucy asks them.

"Flash step, and I guess we stopped a millisecond too late." Lucas scratches the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks him

"I live next door smart one." Lucas opens the door and walks across the hall and enters his house.

"Wai-" Lucas shuts the door behind him and crashes on his couch.

"And people said I was cold." Ichigo chuckles and takes out a can of soda.

"Shut up, I got stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact I never met my hollow after I regained some of my memories."

"that is strange… go into your inner world now." Ichigo orders his friend and Lucas does just that.

**Lucas's Inner World**

The world looked like a empty city that was similar to Las Vegas… minus the fact that it wasn't hot and it didn't smell like cigars if you went into a building. On top of Luxor Palace (Hotel and Casino)'s sphinx there stood a man with short spiky red hair, black eyes with purple irises and black baggy pants with a loose belt. "Yo" Was all he said.

"Akumu, I've been meaning to ask-" Lucas gets cut off

"Where's your hollow? He's inside the New York hotel, something about wanting to ride a rollercoaster."

As Lucas approached the hotel he could see a man standing on top of the rollercoaster. "Oi! You're my hollow right?" Lucas yells at the man as he shunpos towards the top.

"**Yeah what's it to you?" **The man was a mirror image of Lucas except his skin was white, he was wearing a white shihaksho and his eyes were black with yellow irises.

"Tell me, why did you give me your power?"

"**You mean you don't remember?" **The hollow asks him

"No" Lucas responds.

"**It's simple, all shinigami who became vizards thought of the hollow as a tool, except for you… you viewed me as an allies who you can rely on rather than a quick power boost that you feared taking control."**

"I see, well then I must ask you one thing."

"**That is?" **

"To train me and the other guild members, I want to learn the Cero without using Los Lobos or becoming fully hollowified." Lucas sits on the edge of the rollercoaster

"**Alright I'll do it but the training won't be easy… You especially because I'll teach you the true power of a vizard."**

Lucas nods and in a second he wakes up, "What happened?" Ichigo asks him.

"Starting tomorrow we're training, I've got an idea." Lucas grins and Ichigo nods.

**The next day, Fairy Tail Training Grounds**

Lucas stands in front of Gajeel, Gray and Elfman. "Alright I'm gonna be training you three today! By the time this is over you'll be at Laxus's level… hopefully."

"Why are you training us?" Gajeel asks him, un-amused and uninterested as always.

"It's simple… soon Fairy Tail will have to deal with Tartaros and other enemies that are stronger so Ichigo, Rikkisho and I are gonna train some of you guys who have similar skills as us.

"This is gonna be some MANLY training!" Elfman yells.

"Come at me with all you got… Bankai!" The armor covers Lucas again, "Akumu no Mugetsu." Lucas's right arm turns into a giant sword and Gajeel laughs and does the same.

"That all? You ain't much but Iron Shadow Mode!" Gajeel's skin turns to iron scales and shadows seep out from his body and his hair also becomes a shadow, "Iron Shadow Pillar!" A shadow appears behind Lucas and a pillar shoots out.

"**Allow me to show you my true power" **Lucas says in a distorted voice, **"Forbidden Kido 1: Devil Shield" **A red rectangle blocks the pillar and absorbs the energy. **"Forbidden Kido 2: Mirror of the God's eye!" **The same pillar that attacked Lucas smashes Gajeel in the back but he eats it and feels no pain.

"Damn what was that?" Gajeel asks him.

"**Simple, I took over your friend's body so he can train as well."**

"What are you?" Gray asks him.

"**I am Lucas's zanpakuto Akumu and I'll train you if you can each land a hit on me." **

"Takeover: WERETIGER!" Elfman yells as his body grows and fur covers him.

"Nice, Ice Make: Seven Slice Dance!" Ice blades jut out of Gray's elbows as him and Elfman charge at Akumu.

"**Good, you're learning to use speed to your advantage." **Akumu says mockingly as he dodges each strike.

"Iron Shadow Prison!" Gajeel slams his fists into the ground and at least 20 pillars shoot out from the ground creating a prison where Lucas could barely move.

"**Good job" **Gray and Elfman's strikes graze Lucas's body as he disappears into a blur of shunpo. **"He just finished the basics of his training so I'm done here, you all passed" **Akumu smirks before Lucas regains control and returns his body to normal.

"Well then" Lucas stares at the three of them, "I have some explaining to do about the 'him' taking over don't I?"

"Gi-hee-hee you better start now."

"Alright look me and Ichigo are called Shinigami… we have sword spirits that live inside our bodies and manifest the willpower inside our souls, these are called zanpakuto. Mine is named Akumu or in the bankai which is the second release, Akumu no Mugetsu."

"So what were you learning while Akumu took over?" Gray asks him.

"First put some damn pants on, second I was learning something called a Full Hollowification." Gray quickly grabs his pants and puts them back on.

"Sounds MANLY." Elfman yells.

"Hehe it's the hardest thing to master, along with training my other hollow abilities." Lucas stretches his arm out and a red orb of a cero appears in his palm, "It was hard enough to make this without blowing up." Lucas closes his palm and the cero disappeas, "The reason why I chose you three is because you guys have the most un-tapped potential… Elfman you could turn into many more monsters if you desired to go after them and fight them, Gray you could make more weapons that were stronger than your normal ones, and Gajeel you need to learn to fight with speed and well grace." Lucas closes his eyes, "All of this Akumu and I will teach you… and if you think your training is rough try being in Erza or Mira's shoes."

"Why? They're the strongest female wizards in the guild." Gajeel asks him.

"Rikkisho is a Fullbringer, his 'fullbring' is called Flame Ace."

"And?" Gray asks still unconvinced

"And he can control and create flames with ease, and they're as strong as a god's fire." Lucas grinned, "Mira and Erza won't know what hit them."

**With Rikkisho**

It was a normal day for Erza and Mira except they were trying to dodge black flames and powerful kicks from a psychopath, "HEHEHE THIS'S FUN! LET THE BLOOD FLOW!" Rikkisho yells as he charges at Erza who barely blocks with her giant purgatory sword, "Fuego Negro!" (Black Flame, and yes Rikkisho has his attack names in spanish just like Chad except a few that are in english because they sound weird in spanish..) The black flame shoots from his fingers at Mira who was about to hit him with her magic.

"How strong is this guy?" Erza asks her ally

"I don't know but Evil Inferno!" Mira screams as she fires a large barrage of magic blasts at Rikkisho.

"How drab, escudo dios del fuego!" (Fire God Wall) A wall of black fire blocks Mira's attack, "Heh I bet your lil bro's fighting better than you right now, and Erza! I heard from Lucas and Ichigo that they want to challenge you to a fight! You need to get stronger before then." Rikkisho creates a sword of black flame, "Espada de Fuego" (Fire Sword) "this is my strongest technique, it is a constant burning flame that is ever changing but always strong!" Rikkisho yells as he charges at Erza who is now parrying his attacks.

"Heh thanks for the motivation" Erza smirks at him, "Let me show you why we're Fairy Tail's S Class, Mira now!"

"Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mira yells as her body becomes covered in a white armor and grows horns, "Evil Destroyer!" A strong black and purple energy blast shoots from her hand at Rikkisho who was finally hit.

"Good, good you're progressing… Sacred Fire Art: God Soul!" A large suit of flaming armor engulfs Rikkisho; "I'll train you two until there is no weakness in your hearts or minds… but know this." He glares at his trainees, "If you stray from your paths in your training you'll lose yourself and become one with the darkness." Mira and Erza nod and they continue to spar.

**One Year later**

Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy sit at a table near the bar, "Uggggh this is so boring! What's taking them!" Lucy whines.

"Lu-chan… Our friends are training very hard." Levy tries to comfort her friend

"I hope that Elfman isn't getting it too rough…" Lisanna sighs.

"If anyone laid a hand on my Gray-sama they'll die." Juvia says with a evil aura surrounding her.

"We're ba~ack!" Lucas yells as he kicks open the door with his group following suit.

"It feels MANLY!" Elfman yells

"_Too bad he couldn't train him not to say always put man or manly in every sentence" _Gray and Gajeel think.

"Hey hope we're not late." Ichigo says with a smile.

"Hehe I'm stronger now! Let's fight Gray!" Natsu yells.

"Shut it runt! I'm still stronger than you." Laxus says coldly as he punches Natsu who for once returns it.

"What up bitches!" Rikkisho yells as he walks in with flames surrounding him.

"Yo" Lucas says as the Fullbringer passes him, "Did they last?"

"They did it… the two of em did it!" Tears roll down Rikkisho's cheeks, "They kept their sanity, they passed."

"It was grueling to say the least" Erza says to him.

"At least we got stronger, eh rival?" Mira says in a taunting voice.

"Gotta say I missed this place." Lucas grins

"Where did you guys train?" Erza asks Gray.

"The forest where we fought the Oracion Seís, Lucas thought it'd be good to fight in a area so large so we could focus on tactics, and you guys?"

"Near a volcano… It was terrible, he almost killed us numerous times." Mira sighs.

"I did it all with love." Rikkisho says jokingly as he slings his arms around Mira and Erza, "Sides you learned something in a month that took me 3 years… Control" He smiles at them and the two girls laugh.

"We had to train on Galuna Island," Natsu grins, "Ichigo really made us fight all out!"

"Trust me you'd be dead if a certain eye-patch wearing psychopath was training you." Ichigo sighs.

"Oh come on Ichigo, captain wasn't that bad" Lucas says with a wicked laugh

"Wait were you…?"

"That's right former 4th seat of the 11th Company!" Lucas grins

"Wait where were you when we were rescuing Rukia? Or any of the other wars?" Ichigo asks him.

"During the whole Rukia incident I was training to master my Zanpakuto's abilities and the Arrancar thing I was busy on duty protecting Shibuya from the Arrancars… any other questions?" Lucas laughs again.

"Who was this 'Captain' of yours?" Erza asks.

"The strongest swordsman to ever walk the earth… Kenpachi Zaraki." Lucas responds with a smile, "Hell he even put me through the ringer in a fist fight, and that was with my Bankai." Just as Lucas finishes Romeo runs in.

"Guys! Tartaros's base… it-it's above Magnolia!" He screams in terror.

"Eh? They came to fight?" Rikkisho cracks his knuckles, "Let's give em a nice scalding hot welcome!"

"Let's go… Bring Forth Calamity Akumu!" The tattoos appear on Lucas's arms and he discards his shirt to reveal a new large scar on his back, "Come on!" He yells as he motons for Rikkisho, Gajeel, Laxus, Ichigo, Erza, Mira and Natsu to follow.

"Tch don't even think of stealing the thunder" Laxus yells to Natsu

"Cliché thunder strikes again!" Rikkisho smirks at Laxus

"Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mira transforms into her armored demon form with two large gold horns.

Gajeel breathes in deeply and starts to absorb the Eternano in the air, "Dragon Force!" His body becomes entirely silver with scales and his hair changes to a metallic sliver while spikes jut out from his shoulders and kneecaps, "I've surpassed you Natsu!" he yells as he runs outside.

"Don't think so!" Natsu does the same and his normal scales return to his body

The group exits the building leaving tears in Makorav's eyes, "Run free my children." He says proudly.

**(So whaddaya guys think? This is my first fanfic/chapter I ever wrote so I hope you didn't expect too much. As for Lucas and Ichigo I know that they're overpowered so that's why I had the whole training session.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ATTACK ON TARTAROS The shinigami enter

Lucas and his group step out of the guildhall to find a giant floating cube that was home to Tartaros hovering above their town, "Well shit." Lucas sighs, as his friends get ready.

"Let's do this, you guys ready?" Ichigo asks

"Fuck! No stopping me now!" Rikkisho declares

"Yosh! Let's get going!" Natsu says in a excited voice.

"**Forbidden Kido 3: Gravity King"** Lucas performs various hand signs and the members of his group start floating upwards towards Tartaros.

"What's happening?" Gajeel tries to ask him.

"Shut it! He needs complete focus in order to keep the gravity under control" Rikkisho yells at him

A few minutes passed and they get closer to the base, "El puño del infierno

." (Hell's Fist) Rikkisho says calmly as a giant black fist smashes a hole into the bottom of the base allowing the group to safely float up and enter.

**Tartaros base**

Lucas disengages the gravity as the group lands safely, "Alright here's the deal… We each take on one demon"

"There are only 8 of us." Laxus sighs.

"Fuck! First come first serve for the last demon?" Rikkisho asks.

"Let's sweeten the pot… winner gets to fight Erza, unless she wins." Lucas declares.

"If I win you each have to buy me cake, and I say how much you buy." Erza says calmly making Natsu and Gajeel shudder.

"NOT GONNA LOSE!" They yell as they run off.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asks Mira.

"Erza loves her cake… more than anything else." Mira sighs.

"Well gotta go!" Lucas and Rikkisho yell as they too run off.

**With Gajeel**

Gajeel released his dragoon force a few minutes ago to conserve his magic energy, "Damn where is the demon?"

"Oh you mean me?" Kyouka asks from the shadows revealing her claws and striking Gajeel's neck.

"Pathetic, I thought you guys were much stronger." Gajeel says revealing iron scales covering his neck, "Iron Shadow Nightmare Spikes!" Gajeel yells while pushing both fists into the ground while creating multiple spikes from Kyouka's shadow and the ones behind her.

"Well it seems you learned to utilize your shadows young dragon boy." Kyouka says in a teasing voice as she dodges a spike

**Flashback**

"_DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?" Gajeel yells as he tries to hit Lucas with his Iron Dragon Pillar attack._

"_Gajeel, you rely too much on your main element… focus on using your shadow dragon to enhance the range of your attacks." Lucas says calmly as he sidesteps another one of Gajeel's attacks._

"_Fine! Iron Shadow Dragon Pillar!" Gajeel yells as he tries to shoot pillars from Lucas's shadow._

"_Try using spikes instead of pillars, that way your opponent can't easily jump off the attacks." Lucas says while jumping on each pillar._

"_Alright I got it… Iron Shadow Dragon Spike Pit!" Gajeel yells as he unleashes a massive amount of spikes out of the ground and Lucas jumps, barely avoiding them._

"_Good, if I were human it would be next to impossible to dodge that."_

**Flashback-End**

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you think." Gajeel charges at her with his left arm which was now a giant sword

"Devil Strike!" Kyouka matches Gajeel's blow with a strong swipe across his chest

"Rgggh!" Gajeel clutches his chest and breathes in deeply, "Don't count me out yet! Dragon Force!" He yells as his skin turns to iron scales and his hair turns silver.

"Oh so you mastered it? Too bad you'll still die!" Kyouka smirks as she tries to cut him again.

"Sorry no dice." Gajeel says with an evil grin, "Iron Dragon Infinite Lance!" He yells as spikes shoot out from his chest.

"Shit!" Kyouka yells as one pierces her shoulder, "But no matter." Her wound completely heals leaving Gajeel in shock.

"So you can heal your wounds eh? That just means I have to completely obliterate you!" He yells as more spikes come out of the ground.

**Flashback**

"_Gajeel, I know you don't have a zanpakuto so when you're in a fight against a strong opponent you have to show no weakness, never let the enemy even think they have the drop on you!" Lucas yells at him._

"_Grr Fine! One more time! Dragon…" Gajeel closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, "FORCE!" His body glows with a silver light as his skin turns to iron scales save the giant iron spikes jutting out of his kneecaps and shoulders, his hair was a unnatural silver almost like the iron from his magic and his hands turned into claws._

"_Good, now… Full Hollowification!" Lucas yells as his body turns pale, his mask emerges with two giant spikes on his shoulders, a hole appears in his chest and his hair stretches down to his hips, "Come at me bro!"_

"_Let's go! Iron Dragon Demon Mouth!" Gajeel yells as a multitude of spikes in the shape of large fangs emerge from his chest._

"_Bala" Lucas says calmly while firing a fist shaped cero at Gajeel, "Faster!" He yells with a distorted voice while firing more balas at his target._

**Flashback end**

Gajeel laughs maniacally, "Hehe that's right… The training was made to fight REAL demons, not Zeref's creations." He cracks his neck and shadows seep from his body, "Secret Dragon Slayer Technique: Iron Shadow Basilisk!" Gajeel yells as the Demon Mouth emerges except this time with a tongue made of shadows.

"Wh-what is that?" Kyouka asks in fear.

"It's the mouth of a demon! And it's gonna eat it's prey!" Gajeel yells as the shadow grabs Kyouka by the waist and pulls her in

"Wait! I could give you information… please anything!" She pleas

"Sorry I don't except bribes, especially from scum like you!" The shadow reels her in to his chest and the fangs thoroughly crush her. Gajeel slowly walks away from the corpse of his dead opponent, "Killing ain't my style but when someone hurts members of my guild," Gajeel stares coldly at the corpse, "There'll be hell to pay." He says as he continues to walk away.

On Lucas's end things weren't going so well… he got lost and somehow Erza found him and was tailing him, "Great… now I'll definitely won't get to fight you." He whines.

"_You know I could keep her occupied right?_" Akumu asks his wielder.

"_Right" _Lucas nods, "Hey Erza I know Rikkisho gave you a dummy to bring, can I see it?" He asks her.

"Sure, why not?" A dummy with no features appears in midair and lands in front of Lucas as he hollowifies.

"NOW LET'S GO!" He yells as he hits the dummy with a bala and surprisingly his hollow appeared.

"**Very sneaky boss! I'm impressed, so who's she?" **The hollow asks.

"Code Scarlet!" Lucas yells and his hollow nods.

"**We won't get the fight will we?" **The hollow sighs and decides to fire a cero at Erza.

"What was that for you albino?" She yells

"**Fuck you, you red haired bimbo!" **The hollow retorts.

"Run bitch run!" Lucas yells as he uses Sho to propel himself as far away from Erza as possible.

"**Love to chat, but my boss is saying we have some fish bigger than you to fry" **the hollow says mockingly as he disappears in a Sonido.

"I… WILL… KILL HIM!" Erza yells as she runs towards the hollow at breakneck speed.

"**What the fuck is she?" **The hollow asks Lucas.

"A reincarnated soul of a Vastos Lorde who ate other Vastos Lordes for breakfast… or the unclaimed daughter of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" Lucas yells as he continues to run.

**Somewhere in the Soul Society**

A man wearing a black shihaksho and white haori, a eyepatch and had long spiky hair sneezed, "Damn someone must be talking about me… probably Kurosaki or Renji."

**Back to Tartaros**

Lucas finally stops running and enters an area that looks like a library with test tubes in it, sitting in a chair was a woman with two large gold horns and long dark hair, "Gonna guess you're one of these 'almighty' demons." He says calmly.

"I am Sayla and you should watch what you say human."

"36" Lucas mutters.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I just keep track of the times enemies say stupid things when they are about to fight me." Lucas replies, "And by the way I'm more demon than you book monsters will ever be."

"B-book monsters?" A large tic mark appears on Sayla's forehead, "Die, you're already under my curse!" Lucas tries to move but can't.

"Well fuck me sideways, I can't move… emphasis on 'I' now remember I'**M GONNA CHOKE A BITCH!**" Lucas becomes fully hollowified and stuns Sayla with this transformation.

"How did you break my curse?" She asks.

"**Curse? What is this a children's game? Damn boss put me in to fight this bitch and I get no payment no nothing!" **The hollowified Lucas charges wildly at his opponent, tearing up his surroundings just with the overwhelming power of his reiatsu.

"Shit" Sayla fires a multitude of books at Lucas and smirks, "Nowhere to run."

"**Cero"** A white beam of energy fires from Lucas's mouth area and he continues to charge at Sayla until he catches up to her. After doing this he releases his hollowification and goes into bankai.

"You're just full of suprises huh?" Sayla now in full control of Lucas's body forces him to strangle himself.

"_Shit I might die!" _Lucas thinks to himself.

"Eh? The fuck is this?" A man in a white haori with long black hair steps out of a door and punches Sayla in the face, forcing her to release her curse on Lucas.

"C-captain?" Lucas asks.

"Yo, Me and Renji were sent here to check on these 'demons' or whatever." Zaraki draws his sword and grins wildly; "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th division in the 13 Court Guard Squad of the Soul Society.

"Captain… no Kenpachi, we have to fight her at the same time." Lucas stands tall

"Tch you saying I'm too weak?" Zaraki glares at his former 4th seat.

"No, I'm saying her 'curse' allows her to control a living or soul-less object, she can only control one living at a time as long as they aren't hollow or demon." Lucas's right arm turns into a sword and his left turns into a spiked ball.

"Classy" Sayla sighs as she barely dodges the spiked ball.

"Don't hog all the fun you bastard!" Zaraki charges at her and swings his sword in a mad frenzy, "C'mon I wanna have some fun!" He yells as he barely misses her face.

"What are you? How come I can't control you?"

"I figured you out… you can't control souls, only bodies." Lucas begins to laugh just as wildly as his captain would, "Now what if I separated my souls from my body?" Lucas spreads his arms out, "Split of Body and Mind." As he says those words a man, short spikey, blood colored hair appears in a black suit along with Lucas's hollow.

"Heard kingy over here can't do a proper fucking job eh? Zaraki what've you been teaching him?" Akumu laughs.

"**She controls bodies, I just wanna chop her up!" **The hollow howls and his form looks more… feral to say the least.

"Oi Akumu you're supposed to be on my side!" Lucas smirks and uses shunpo to charge at her.

"What are you?" She asks inbetween the constant beatings of the three fighters.

"I'm Lucas Vermillion! 4th seat of the 11th Company and expert in Ass-Kicking 101!" Lucas yells as he transforms his right arm into a jackhammer, "Take this! MUGEN PANCHI!" (Infinity Punch) The punches are at such a high speed even Sayla's demonic healing abilities couldn't regenerate her at a fast enough rate.

"**Dimensional Slicer bitch!" **The hollow slashes both his claws at such a fast pace that it created a strong enough wind to cut Sayla's shoulders.

"Unlimited Jupiter" Akumu's chest opens up to reveal a giant canon and he just laughs at Sayla, "Sionara demon… You angered the wrong group."

"And that would be?" She spits up blood.

"Kenpachi Zaraki's 11th Company." Lucas pushes his arms together to form a massive blade, "Grand Finale!"

Akumu fires the cannon at Sayla as Lucas swings his giant sword at her, cutting her arms clean off, **"Don't forget 'bout me! Cero!" **The white burst shoots through Sayla's head and the Zanpakuto and Hollow disappear while Lucas just crashes to the floor.

"Yeesh you have gotten soft, don't let Ikkaku or Yachiru see you like this or there'll be no end." Zaraki leans against a wall and smirks, "You really have grown huh kid? Maybe next time I'll fight you and you can maybe move to 3rd seat."

"I'm good, sides…" Lucas flips himself over and points to his guild mark, "I'm a member of Fairy Tail now! I don't need to be a seated officer to show my power." This earns a laugh from Zaraki.

"You and Kurosaki found your own paths eh? Good, you'll be good rivals for me." Lucas passes out and Zaraki slings him over his shoulder

**Other side of the base**

Natsu wasn't one to run, however when everything around you is exploding his common sense kicked in and ran like hell, "DAMMIT JACKAL FIGHT ME!" Natsu yells.

"Nah human, I'd rather just kill you where you stand!" Jackal dashes out of the shadows and tries to hit Natsu but he dodges.

"_Damn, Ichigo's training really worked huh?" _Natsu thinks to himself as he rolls away from another punch. "Fire Dragon Booster!" Flames erupt from Natsu's feet as he charges at Jackal at extremely high speeds

"You learn some new attacks now? Pointless trash!" Jackal yells as he charges at Natsu with an explosive fist.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu fires a flaming roar with electricity surrounding it at Jackal who creates an explosion to try and match it.

**Flashback**

"_Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells as he fires the energy arc at Natsu._

"_The hell? I could've died!" Natsu yells back while dodging the gigantic attack_

"_You have two elements right? Why not try to switch between lightning and fire to confuse opponents?" Ichigo asks him_

"_Pfft you think that loser could master lightning?" Laxus asks Ichigo_

"_I mastered bankai in 2 days so Natsu could master lightning magic if someone of your caliber trains him" Ichigo replies._

"_What if I don't?" Lacus asks Ichigo._

"_Then I'll cut you up you hear me?" Ichigo says with a evil grin_

**Flashback end**

Natsu disappears into a burst of electricity and grins wildly, "This is the power of a Fairy Tail Mage!"

"I'll be taking you to hell you piece of shit!" Jackal yells as he creates an explosion on Natsu.

"Lightning Dragon Claw and Fire Dragon Iron fist." Natsu stands up with ease but his clothes were ripped and burns were visible on his body, but most of all he was controlling two separate elements at once.

"What is that? You gonna do your whole speech with the 'Brilliant Flame' thing?" Jackal asks.

"Nope," Natsu gives his opponent an evil grin, "I'm just gonna beat you to a pulp, plain and simple." He charges again and hits Jackal with a flaming left hook followed by a jab from his right arm

"You shit! Don't forget anything I touch can and will explode! That is my curse, now die!" Natsu's arms are covered in explosions but they don't even faze him, he just continues to walk forward creating a cleaver out of his flames and a chain out of his.

"Another trick I learned in training… Lightning Flame Blade! Getsuga Moeru!" (Burning Moon Fang) A giant arc of fire shoots out of Natsu's blade and burns through part of the ground.

"Hmph, using the electricity to stabilize your magic while you fire… not good enough! EXPLOSION WAVE!" Jackal thrusts out his left palm and a giant wave of explosions shoots towards the arc of fire, but the flames cut through the explosions and burn off Jackal's right arm. "Shit, I lost too much blood from this" Jackal falls to his knees but grins, "Psyche!" He charges at Natsu and grabs his opponent, "If I'm going down you're going down with me!" He laughs maniacally as he begins to explode.

"Shit!" Natsu yells trying to escape.

"Not gonna happen! Howl Zabimaru!" A red haired man appears from a bizarre door and slices off Jackal's head with a strange sword that is in 6 segments, on top of that he was wearing the same uniform as Ichigo except the sleeves were still attached.

"Wait! Do you know Ichigo?" Natsu asks the man.

"Strawberry? Yeah I'm his rival… Renji Abarai!" The man states proudly.

"That means you're strong right? When we're done you have to fight me!"

"Who are you? Kenpachi's illegitimate child?" Renji asks.

Elsewhere in the base Erza sneezes, "someone must be talking about me." She shrugs.

Natsu started walking around and Renji followed, "Hey why are you here anyway?" Natsu asks the redhead.

"Could ask you the same thing." Renji stops and leans against a wall, "I was sent here to deal with some demons and see if Kurosaki was still alive."

"We're here for revenge… a year ago these guys took 4 of us hostage, luckily Lucas and Gajeel found this place and broke us out."

"Wait Lucas? As in Lucas Vermillion?" Renji asks Natsu.

"Never knew his last name, but Vermillion was the last name of our first guild master Mavis Vermillion." Natsu replies.

"Hehe so Zaraki's 4th seat is still alive." Renji laughs a bit.

"4th seat? When he came here he lost his memory." Natsu shrugs.

"Hmph figures… absorbing 'that' sword would leave anybody in a coma at least, to think he only had amnesia." Renji grins and starts walking in the direction of Ichigo, "If you wanna come then come, I have to talk with an old friend." Renji shunpos away leaving a confused Natsu.

Ichigo had been wandering around just like Lucas until he ran into a certain red haired woman, "No" Ichigo turns and walks away with a scowl, he hadn't found a single demon yet and paying for Erza's food didn't seem like a good idea.

"Wait, Lucas left me behind after his hollow attacked me."

Right as she says that a man with hair just as red appears in front of them, "Been a while huh Ichigo?"

"Oh great, two annoying red haired swordsmen." Ichigo's scowl deepens.

"Eh? You grouping me with her? I'm hurt Ichigo, I met a kid who created a sword that looked like the old Zangetsu out of flames."

"That was Natsu, I taught him that." Ichigo shrugs.

"You're taking on disciples now? Haha you're becoming more like Hat n' Clogs every time I see you." As soon as he finishes laughing he finds Zangetsu at his neck.

"Don't compare me to that crazy bastard." Ichigo lowers his blade.

"I heard Zaraki's 4th seat was here." Renji finally says to Ichigo.

"Who?"

"Some kid named Lucas." Renji leans against a wall, "The kid was fighting a Vastos Lorde in Hueco Mundo before he disappeared into a strange light."

"You're still talking about the brown haired guy with 3 weapon forms in Shikai right?" Ichigo asks.

"3? I thought he only had Titan Body and Soul Edge." Renji shrugs.

"Alright who the hell is this guy?" Erza points at Renji.

"I can tell you what I am, a better swordsman than you." Renji says mockingly.

"Eh?" Erza gets closer to his face with a evil look in her eyes but luckily Ichigo steps between them, scowling more than usual.

"Erza… He'd kick your ass any day, hell he'd put a hell of a fight against Lucas." Ichigo stops.

"I'd be surprised if he fought evenly with me!" Renji declares.

"You felt that strong burst in reiatsu earlier right dumbass? That was what I think was Lucas and Zaraki destroying a opponent or two." Ichigo smiles knowing that someone just got sent through 3 layers of hell.

"Oi Ichigo, is it just me or is there a black haired girl with a eye patch tattoo?" Renji nudges the substitute shinigami.

"Out of the way, I'm here for the other red haired annoyance." The woman states.

"Minerva…" Erza grits her teeth and prepares for a fight.

**So yeah here's chapter 2, it's shorter than the first one because it was mainly focusing on Natsu, Gajeel and Lucas's fights and I'm not that good at dragging fights on. Also Renji and Kenpachi will not join Fairy Tail after this, they are high ranking shinigami, I might add some more of Ichigo's friends if you guys want.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE SIN OF DARKNESS Erza's Resolve.

**Alright all the reviews were about being too OC, so Lucas is gonna be very minor now and some more Bleach will be side characters. Also Ichigo and Natsu will be there a lot more now.**

"Erza… who is she?" Ichigo asks his red haired friend.

"Whoever she is I'm gonna fight her." Renji states.

"No… she's my opponent, but thank you for the consideration." Erza faces Minerva, "Minerva… why did you fall so deep into the darkness?" She asks.

"Hahaha it's simple you fool! Power! It's the one thing I desire!." Minerva states.

**6 Months Earlier**

Erza, Mira and Rikkisho sit at a table in a small tavern, "So let me ask you two this… what is it you fight for?" Rikkisho asks them.

"My guild" Erza states immediately

"Wrong answer! If you were fighting for your guild you would almost always be there, not travelling with me." Rikkisho creates a black flame around his finger, "Fullbring will bring out the soul of an object and use it's power… My object is this." Rikkisho shows the two girls a burn on his right palm, "I loved fire so much when I was little that I tried to grab it, next thing I know my hand was burned."

"And this relates to us how?" Erza asks.

"Simple, I fight to protect the flames of my friends, I burn through everything in my path to help my comrades and my leader." Rikkisho points to Mira, "And you what do you fight for?"

"I… fight for the sake of the magical world and my friends… when I saw Starrk blast a hole through Lucas's chest… it felt like I lost another family member." She looks up to see Rikkisho clap.

"So that's your will huh?" Rikkisho walks to the door and motions for them to follow.

**Ourobos Town**

Rikkisho steps out of the tavern and looks around trying to find something to do to keep his mind busy, "Hey Erza I've been wondering… you dated some guy named Jellal right?" He asks her.

"N-no! Why would y-you asks something so stupid?" She responds while stuttering.

"Just some rumors being passed around the camp fire." Rikkisho smirks, "So you never had a boyfriend?" She shakes her head, "Never went on a date?" She shakes her head again, this time Rikkisho points his finger to the sky, "Alright! You're gonna learn how to have fun when you roll with the king of flames!" Rikkisho smiles at his self given title.

"You two have fun!" Mira says as she waves.

"D-date?" Erza stutters and her face goes red.

"What I ain't pretty enough?" Rikkisho does a fake sad face, "You're hurtin' me here." He points to his heart, "Can't ya wear something a little less… armor-y? He asks as she requips into a short blue skirt with a white tank top.

"Better?" She asks.

"Oh yeah" He slings his arm around her shoulder and smirks "_Gotta love life!" _He thinks to himself as he walks forward.

Erza smiled, she heard from Bisca what it was like to go on a date but never imagined herself going out with anyone… especially someone with the same magic as Natsu, "S-so…"

"So?" Rikkisho grins as he opens a door to reveal a large room with a few other people sitting in the room, "Whaddaya think of my house?" He asks her.

"Eh your house? Who died and made you king?" A man with mid length red hair asks.

"It's my house I bought it, and anyway why're you guys here?" Rikkisho asks the group.

"because… We need a place to crash." A large dark skinned man says quietly.

"Damn not you too Chad… can you clear out for a bit at least? I don't want 'her' to kill anyone." Rikkisho motions to Erza who already had 3 swords surrounding her.

"Alright I get it, I'll leave you love birds alone." The man with red hair gets up and motions for the others to leave, "Almost forgot my sword." The man picks up a giant silver sword with a guard to match it's size, the guard had a gem in the center and intricate designs all around.

"You finally found Excalibur huh? Kageru." Rikkisho laughs and Kageru smirks.

"Yeah, anyway Tartaros is coming… you have our support if shit hits the fan."

"I know man, listen until 3rd awakens I probably won't contact you guys." Kageru starts walking out with his weapon sheathed on his back.

"Oi take care of Titania… she's the number one target these days." Kageru says as he leaves.

As the door shuts Erza stares at Rikkisho, "What was that all about? And did he really say Excalibur?"

"Yeah that's the gang I was a part of before Fairy Tail… We never killed unless we had no choice so we were considered more of a guild than a gang. Kageru was the second leader of the gang, the first was the 'Dragon Emperor' and the third was a man who went by the alias of 'Kiria'" Rikkisho sits down and Erza sits next to him.

"But I don't get how he has such a sword" Erza sighs

"It's simple… he needed it to protect his friends." Rikkisho smiles again, "Lets stop with the gloomy war stuff k?"

"Ok" she nods at him, "_Wait… do I actually like him now!?" _Erza asks herself as she blushes.

"Hey you there? Not having too many dirty thoughts now are we?" Rikkisho asks with a laugh earning a punch from Erza, not her normal 'shut up or die' punch but a playful one.

"Shut up!" She says while laughing.

"Anyway, it's time I explain who they really were… Kageru the second king of Sin is the guy who'll train you." Rikkisho walks over to a wall and moves a painting aside to reveal a door.

"What's that?" Erza asks, her tone now becoming more serious.

"This is where Sinners train… We have a few mages, some fullbringers, swordsmen, and a few ex-shinigami." Rikkisho opens the door and grins, "I'm no Sin King but I'm strong enough to have control while the third is out. I already let Mira in there earlier so don't worry." He walks through and motions for Erza to follow.

**Sinner Base**

Erza enters the room and is utterly shocked to say the least. The room was at least 2 stories high with 2 balconies, a pool table, a bar, a lounge area and what looked like the entrance to a training room, "What is this? It's almost as big as Fairy Tail."

"Thanks girlie!" Kageru says with a devilish grin, "We built it, wasn't easy though."

"Whaddaya mean easy?" A man wearing all white and had blue hair yells, "I had to do a good portion of the heavy lifting!"

"Don't kid yourself!" A man with a white eyepatch and the same uniform says to the blue haired man while swinging around a giant axe, scythe thing.

"Nnoitra… Grimmjow both of you shut up." A dark skinned woman with her mouth covered says calmly.

"Oh hey Harribal, didn't know you'd be here!" Rikkisho says with a smile.

"Shut it Hellfire." She says coldly.

"As cold as ever 'shark'" Rikkisho laughs and creates a flame in his hand.

"Can you guys be quite? I'm trying to play my game!" A blonde kid says while playing on his PSP.

"Quit it Yukio" A man in a red vest with black and white hair says calmly, "Wait… you're Erza aren'tcha?" He asks.

"And you're Totomaru of the Element Four… What are you doing here?" She asks through gritted teeth

"Easy Erza… he's a member here, ever since that incident he was trying to make amends for his sins." Rikkisho stops her from doing anything stupid

"Anyway it must be quite special for all of us to be here right? I can feel my blood boiling… almost as if Kurosaki was here right now." Grimmjow says

"Tartaros has made it's move, we're training for these 6 months… Nnoitra, Harribal and Kageru can you train Erza? I'll train Mira and we'll train in Invaders Must Die." Everyone nods at the order except Erza.

"Where's Mira?" She asks.

"In the bathroom" Harribal replies.

"Oh ok." And just like that Mira comes out in her normal barmaid dress.

"Oi Rikkisho, you sure she's the 'Satan Soul' Mirajane?" Grimmjow asks.

"Yeah, she's got some skills." Rikkisho nods at Yukio.

"Game Start!" He yells and the world goes dark

When the group awakens they find themselves in a endless world with white ground and a purple sky, "Welcome to the game." Rikkisho says with a laugh, "I'll leave you guys to your training, Yukio can me and Mira have a separate room?" He asks the sky.

"Yeah sure." Yukio's face appears and Rikkisho and Mira disappear into thin air.

"Alright girlie, first thing first… dodge the Cero!" Kageru yells with a smirk.

"Cero" Grimmjow fires a normal red cero at Erza who quickly dodges it

"Cero!" Nnoitra fires a large golden blast from his tongue and grazes her, taking a small chunk of her armor with it.

"Hmph" Harribal disappears and fires a cero at Erza's back who gets hit dead on.

"Your skills aren't top notch Titania, you need to get better at dodging these blasts before I can give you a real sword." Kageru shakes his head at her, "Now listen a swordsman's skill doesn't lie in the weapon used, it lies in the bond with the weapon."

"I don't understand" She says to him.

"For example if I couldn't link souls with Excalibur it'd just be a normal blade." Kageru grins, "I can see you have many swords but don't even use them to their fullest extent… minus your second origin spear." Kageru closes his eyes and nods at Nnoitra.

"I don't want to train weaklings with no resolve!" He whines.

"_My resolve? What is it?" _Erza asks herself as two swords appear in her hands.

"Oh please! Having one or two swords makes no difference! Hyah!" Nnoitra swings his giant weapon at Erza like a madman as she dodges or parries each strike.

"_Damn he's strong!" _Erza gets hit in the arm with the massive blade and falls to her knees.

"Hmph, no way she could fight me with her strength." Grimmjow says with a bored look on his face, "Hell if she fought Ichigo the way she is she'd definitely die."

"Y-you know Ichigo?" She asks them.

"All of us except Harribal and Kageru, hell all of us were against him at one point." Grimmjow says with a laugh remembering his fight with Ichigo.

"Tch he couldn't even scratch me! I don't know how the hell he killed Aizen!" Nnoitra yells.

"It's simple… his resolve, his desire to protect his friends gave him the strength he needed to fight Aizen and Ginjo." Yukio says through his screen, "However, even if you have the same goal as him, you hide behind armor like a low level boss in a video game." Yukio says coldly.

"No… You're wrong!" Erza screams, her body now glowing with a red light and fading to reveal her in black pants with a almost skin tight t-shirt that read 'Titan' in bold letters, "If my resolve was what was lacking then I would've been long dead… It was the fact I always hid my heart in armor but once I break free… I can win!" A giant sword with two handles appears in her hands, it has a golden hand guard and a large silver blade.

"Is that… the Cross of Scaffold!?" Grimmjow asks her.

"I see…" Yukio nods, "Because Ginjo was originally a shinigami he was a soul and is now inside Erza's mindscape giving her the ability to use his weapon." (I know it's a crappy explanation but I really wanted to have that sword in here. Also if you look at some horror movies, souls CAN inhabit a living person's body.)

Erza disappears into a green light and charges at Nnoitra who puts up his blade in time to block it, "Finally! You were beginning to bore me here!" He jumps back and swings again at Erza who pushes the blade backwards.

"_**Use the Getsuga Tensho" **_A male voice in Erza's mind says to her.

"_Who are you?" She asks the voice._

"_**I'm the original owner of this weapon… You can't use it properly yet but… Ah screw it just slash really hard downward and yell Getsuga Tensho and release as much magical power as you can." **_He tells her.

Erza brings the giant blade behind her back as purple energy begins to form around it, "Getsuga…" Erza closes her eyes, "TENSHO!" She opens her eyes and slashes downward creating a wide arc of purple energy shooting straight at Nnoitra.

"Shit… Cero!" He fires a golden light from his tongue but the Getsuga was too strong and it connected, creating a large explosion. As the dust clears Nnoitra stands with a huge bloody cut going from his right shoulder to his left hip, "You're good." He says before passing out.

**Flashback End**

Erza stands tall before her opponent, "Whatever you throw at me it will be pale in comparison to the hell I was put through by Nnoitra." Erza requips her Flight Armor and charges at high speeds at Minerva.

"Fool that won't do anything!" Minerva simply swats Erza away as Erza does a back flip to regain her balance.

"Ok I know I got hit pretty hard numerous times but she said Nnoitra right? As in Nnoitra Gliga?" He asks Renji who shrugs.

"Yes Tia Harribal and Grimmjow also trained me with my new sword." Erza smirks, "Now requip!" The red light envelops Erza and she jumps out wielding the Cross of Scaffold.

"No way… That's Ginjo's sword." Ichigo mutters to himself.

"Let's go!" Erza charges at her opponent letting out a barrage of wide slashes and bursts of energy.

"No! ZERO SPACE!" The area around Erza becomes distorted, "Hahahaha! You can't escape Titania, the space will keep you there until you die! This is the power of a demon!" Minerva laughs maniacally as Erza smirks.

"_**She really is underestimating us huh?" **_Ginjo says in Erza's mind.

Erza grabs the second handle and a large amount of green energy surrounds her sword, "Power of a demon? It's weak! it can't contain me!" She swings downward with so much force that the spell breaks from the sheer power of her attack.

"Tch fine then!" Minerva appears behind Erza and sticks her hand straight through Erza's stomach, "Now die Erza… I don't care how strong you got or who trained you! I will beat you no matter what!"

"**Nope I doubt that you psycho." **Erza's tone changes and she stands up perfectly fine, as if the attack was nothing to her.

"Who are you?" Minerva asks with an amused look on her face.

**"Kugo Ginjo sorry to rain on your parade but this girl's body holds my soul as well as hers so I can't let it go and get destroyed!" **Ginjo who was now in control releases his grip on the longer handle of the sword and starts using short range swipes on Minerva, **"Come on! You can't just keep dodging! Show me that killer intent!" **He laughs as he continuously pushes Minerva back as he holds both handles once more.

"What the hell… Ginjo's back?" Ichigo asks Renji.

"I guess it's not too weird since you have a hollow living inside of you and that thing's a ball of pure evil." Renji replies earning a scowl from Ichigo.

"Fine, he's alive and fighting on our side." Ichigo smiles as he remembers Ginjo's last words.

"DIE!" Minerva does a strange hand seal and the air around Erza or Ginjo becomes entirely flames.

"**Tch Getsuga Tensho!" **The purple arc cuts through the flames but they reappear but stronger than before.

"Hehe it's so nice of Minerva to bring me some food!" Natsu says with a wide smile as he eats the flames around Ginjo, "Hey kick her ass already Erza!" Natsu yells at him/her.

"**This kid really gets on my nerves… how does she deal with him?" **Ginjo asks himself.

"_Lots and lots of violence and armored hugs" _Erza replies from her mindscape.

"**Fine, Ichigo can you hold her off for a bit? I'm gonna use 'that'" **Ichigo nods and draws his knife and sword as he shunpos towards his opponent.

"Fool! You dare defy me?" Minerva asks Ichigo angrily.

"Heard that one before" Ichigo says without any interest, "But you almost killed one of my friends and that is some**thing 'we' cannot forgive!" **Ichigo says in a distorted voice as his eyes turn a sickly yellow. The color change meant nothing to Minerva but she saw his speed change drastically as he continuously slashed her with his knife.

After a few minutes of this Ginjo smiles, **"Kurosaki that's enough… Sh**e's my opponent!" Erza regains control, "Thankfully Ginjo told me one technique… Ban-kai!" Black energy erupts from her body as she becomes covered with a skeletal armor with red fur, her skin turns pale and her hair turns silver, her eyes become black with red irises and her sword changes into a skeletal version of itself.

"Where is your power coming from?" Minerva screams as she charges at Erza, desperately trying to claw at the woman who surpassed her with such immeasurable power.

"This power feels so dark…" Erza says as she stares at her hands, "But I have to bring her back into the light!" Erza parries Minerva's strikes and cuts Minerva's chest in a diagonal line.

"Hmph no matter what I did… I couldn't surpass you Erza." Minerva stands in with her upper body dangling facing the floor she laughs, "I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Minerva fires strange black orbs at Erza, which suck up anything that gets too close to them.

"Shit… The final step of space magic, Black Hole." Erza charges at a blinding speed, "I don't want to kill anyone but now I see… that will be your only salvation, GETSUGA TENSHO!" She fires an even larger purple arc at Minerva who was now cut in half by it.

"She did it" Renji claps a bit for Erza who just sighs and falls to her knees.

"Damn my body can't… take this… much longer." She changes back to her Heart Kruz armor and falls asleep.

"Erza's even stronger now!" Natsu smiles, "This just makes me wanna fight her more!"

"There's no stopping this kid…" Renji sighs, "How did you put up with him?" He asks Ichigo.

"I trained him the way Hat n Clogs trained me." Ichigo gives a devilish smile, "Works like a charm."

"I see." Renji grins

Gajeel, Mira and Rikkisho walk out from around the corner, "Anybody win yet?" Rikkisho asks

"No, and more importantly how did Erza get her hands on that sword?" Ichigo asks.

"Alright fine I'll spill." Rikkisho sits down, "I'm a member of a gang of people, arrancar, whatever who want to make amends for their sins. Most of our members were the surviving members of Aizen's army and the Xcution people who still had their powers and some misfit mages who's guilds got disbanded."

"Which includes the second most ruthless swordsman in the world." Ichigo comments.

"Whatever… time to we need to make a plan now… there are still a few 'Gates' left and the master is still hiding somewhere." Rikkisho sighs as he leans against a wall.

"What do you plan to do?" Mira asks the shinigami.

"Kick some ass, just like old times eh Kurosaki?" Renji nudges Ichigo

"You make us sound like we're old… oh wait you are." Ichigo says with his trademark scowl.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks Ichigo.

"Shinigami can live for a good century and not look that much different, except for me." Ichigo snickers

"Oi what're you laughing about?" Natsu asks him.

"Nothing… it's just when I first became a shinigami I didn't believe any of this stuff and now it's a part of my every day life" Ichigo goes back to his normal scowl

"Heh I still want my rematch" Renji smirks

"Hehe it's scary how similar those two are to Natsu and Gajeel." Mira giggles

"I know, hope we don't have to deal with the mess from their fights though." Erza sighs, "It'd be a nightmare."

**Elsewhere in the base**

Lucas hides around a corner, "Good I lost him." Right as he says it Zaraki comes out of the shadows.

"Come child… become one with darkness." The man says to him.

"Go die." Lucas spits in the man's face.

"Insignificant trash… Soul Eater!" Lucas and 'Zaraki' are enveloped in a black smoke. As it fades away only Lucas stands but his eyes are black with gold pupils, "Zhehehehe now these humans will taste the power of the true demon." The black smoke covers Lucas once more but this time it transforms him into a man with blood red skin, a whole head taller than before, wearing a black cloak and having the Tartaros tattoo on his forehead.


End file.
